The 4 Sins of Satoru Akashi
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: GouGou Sentai Boukenger. A fic series featuring Satoru paired with four of his Boukengers
1. Original Sin

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Title: "Original Sin"

Author: Trinity-chan

Theme: #24, "black"

Pairing: Satoru Akashi & Masumi Inou

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Masumi and Satoru are not mine. I wish they were.

Notes/Summary: Masumi was Satoru's original prey, you know.

Author's Notes: This was originally a five part series for the livejournal 5 True Loves Challenge, called "The Five Sins of Satoru Akashi". The Natsuki sin was published as a seperate story, "The Sweetest Sin" and the Sakura one got a revamp that will be eventually published here. But right now, it's just 4 sins.

Masumi Inou wasn't perfect to the eyes of many people. He was very thin and his teeth were what most people would call a mess. He was moody and disagreeable, and he tended to snap at people for no reason.

But to Satoru Akashi, Masumi was perfect in every way. He was perfectly delicious and delectable. He was perfectly vulnerable at times. And he was the perfect Prey for the insatiable Immortal Fang.

Almost from the moment they'd met, Satoru wanted to make Masumi all his. And he wasn't about to let anyone stand in his way on the night that he planned to claim his prize.

Satoru had it all planned out, right down to the very last detail. Souta, Sakura and Natsuki were all going to be as occupied as could be and Masumi would probably be alone in the salon, sulking because Natsuki wasn't available to assuage his loneliness.

Satoru was going to fill this void in his own special way. All he had to do was wait for the right moment to come his way. So, he sat in the salon, reading a book and watching the irritated Masumi for a moment, before making his move.

"Something bothering you Masumi?" Satoru asked casually.

"Why'd you have to send Natsuki out on some mission, Akashi?" Masumi asked. "Sakura and Souta can't protect her as well as I can. You know that."

"Don't be ridiculous, Masumi." Satoru said, placing down his book. "Natsuki is in perfectly capable hands. Souta and Sakura will take good care of her." Masumi looked so cute when he was pouting. "I've seen to that."

"I still don't trust you, Akashi." Masumi spat. "If anything happens to Natsuki, I'll…"

"You'll what?" Satoru prompted, moving closer to his prey, until he was inches away.

Masumi spat and stuttered and Satoru smiled, tracing his finger along Masumi's cheek.

"Come on now, Masumi, tell me. What will you do to me if something happens to Natsuki?"

The words couldn't come out of Masumi's mouth. He just stared at Satoru in shock and the hungry expression in Satoru's eyes grew more intense. By now, he looked as though he wanted to eat Masumi alive.

Never one to pass up an opportunity if it came right up to him, Satoru leaned in and gave Masumi an all consuming, spine tingling, highly arousing kiss that was sure to leave him short of breath.

Masumi was shocked, but only for about five or six seconds, before he found himself responding to the kiss and leaning in.

Satoru smirked and deepened the kiss. He had been expecting Masumi to fight him, but instead, Masumi was submitting to him. Oh, this was better than his wildest fantasy.

"Hmmmm…. so you swing both ways, don't you Masumi?" Satoru asked, pulling away slightly.

Masumi looked horrified at what he'd just done and pulled away from Satoru, slightly scared. "Don't do that, Akashi!" he cried. "I'm not like that!"

"You're not?" Satoru cocked his head to one side. "But then why did you respond if you didn't like it? You could have shoved me away and told me no, but instead you responded to my kiss. That means, that you liked it."

Masumi suddenly lunged at Satoru, wanting very much to beat him into oblivion, but Satoru caught him at it. Suddenly, Masumi found himself pinned to a wall of the salon and Satoru was holding his arms down.

"There is no prey that escapes my fangs, Masumi." Satoru murmured softly. "And that prey is you. So, as you can tell, I'm quite determined to have you."

Masumi struggled, but to no avail. Satoru was much stronger than him and he found that being pinned to the wall by Akashi was somewhat arousing. Realizing what he was feeling, he desperately tried to fight the emotions, to fight the lust that was swirling around within him, but it was all proving futile.

Satoru could tell that Masumi was on the verge of giving in to his desires and this just made him even more aroused than he had been already. Masumi was as good as his at this rate.

Satoru smirked and then, pulled Masumi out of the salon and dragged him towards his bedroom.

"Let's continue this somewhere much more private. I want to take my time with you." Satoru said as he pulled Masumi along towards his room.

Sometime Later

Only candles lit Satoru's bedroom and Masumi had to squint to make out the furniture. He could faintly make out a dresser, some tables, a chair, a clock and such, but he had to venture further to get to see the bed.

Suddenly, Satoru, who set his hands to work unzipping Masumi's jacket, embraced him from behind, kissing his exposed neck. Masumi froze for a moment, before leaning his head back and moaning softly.

Satoru smirked. Masumi obliviously couldn't resist him, and this just made him hotter. Quickly, he grabbed Masumi's Accellular and switched it off. There would be no interruptions this night. Then, he tossed Masumi's jacket aside before he turned the smaller young man around to face him and kissed him again.

This time, Masumi didn't even bother to fight. It seemed to be much easier to just give into his desires than to fight them. And Satoru liked it. What was the harm? It wasn't like the others were going to discover them anytime soon.

"That's right…" Satoru whispered, nipping at Masumi's shoulder blades. "Give into your desires." He then pushed Masumi onto the bed, grateful for his earlier purchase of black silk sheets. He thought Masumi looked perfect framed against the inky blackness of the sheets.

_Black on black_. Satoru thought, smirking. _He looks more perfect than ever. _He took a moment to admire the perfect view before crawling onto the bed, bring Masumi into his arms for a passionate kiss.

This kiss was different to Masumi. It was aggressive, possessive…even demanding. Everything about the way Satoru had been treating him, suddenly made him realize just how dominant the Fiery Adventurer truly was and how submissive he must be in Satoru's eyes. Normally, that would frighten him, but for some very strange reason, it just turned him on even more than Satoru's hot kisses, his warm caresses and the fact that he was lying in Satoru's bed did.

Satoru smirked as he began to disrobe. "Don't be afraid, Masumi," he murmured. "After tonight, you will be mine…all _mine._"

And even though he was wide eyed and completely afraid, the seductive tone in Satoru's tone made him shiver in delight.

He could hardly wait to be Satoru's.


	2. Delicious Sin

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Title: "Delicious Sin"

Author: Trinity-chan

Theme: #11 (surprise!)

Pairing: Satoru Akashi & Souta Mogami

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The characters of GouGou Sentai Boukenger do not belong to me. They belong to the nice people in Japan who make the show.

Summary: Satoru's next prey: ex-information spy Souta Mogami.

Souta was pretty to look at. Everyone he came in contact with seemed to think so. But to Satoru, the seemingly insatiable Immortal Fang, Souta was like a gourmet food dish: beautiful to look at and delicious as hell. Especially when he was wearing those tight black leather pants that seemed to mold to his body quite nicely.

Watching Souta move in those pants made Satoru's mouth water. And then he began to wonder just how well those pants fit on him. He would sometimes imagine them sliding slowly off his hips and into a black puddle on the floor.

But since such thoughts made him so hard it was painfully obvious, he saved them for when he was alone in bed at night. He wouldn't DARE make a move on Souta, anyway. He knew for a fact that, unlike the conflicted Masumi, Souta didn't swing both ways.

At least, that's what Satoru thought.

One afternoon, Satoru was quietly sitting in the salon, reading a book and trying not to think about Souta and those pants. But he couldn't help himself. He kept imagining Souta dancing in those things, moving his hips around and around, from side to side, up and down, up and down and those pants catching the light and casting beautiful shadows.

Just as Satoru was about to throw the book at a window out of sheer arousal and frustration, the elevator dinged and out walked the object of his lust, Souta, looking more delicious than ever in the pants.

He smiled at Satoru. "Hi, Chief." He said, sitting down with his computer at a table.

Satoru almost lost control of himself right then and there. Everything about Souta was beautiful and delicious. He was sex walking and Satoru wasn't sure how much longer he could hold himself back.

Souta looked up at Satoru for a moment before getting up and walking towards him. "Is something bothering you, Chief?"

'What makes you say that?" Satoru was desperately trying to control himself.

"You've been all jumpy lately. That's not like you, Chief. Normally, you're cool and calm and in control." Satoru's pulse was thundering in his ears so loudly that he could barely hear Souta's words. All he could focus on was watching those cute lips move. He wanted so badly to kiss those lips.

Satoru's mouth began to water again.

Souta smiled at the expression of desire and hunger that was burning in Satoru's eyes. He knew what that meant. He came right up to Satoru and bent over, peering into his eyes.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong with you, Chief?" Souta asked again.

Satoru was so close to the edge that it was maddening. He'd tried to fight back the raging storm of emotions and passion and desire that threatened to overwhelm him for as long as he could. But now, with Souta RIGHT THERE, he couldn't fight anymore.

Souta smiled, chuckled and then gave Satoru a deep, passionate kiss that was steal his breath away.

Inwardly, Satoru was thrilled. Souta was interested! This was better than every single guilty fantasy he'd ever had and when Souta pushed him back against the lounge and crawled on top of him, using his tongue to deepen the kiss.

For Satoru, it was too good to be true. It was far too wonderful to be some sort of crazy dream.

Souta chuckled as he pulled away a little. "Why, Chief, I never knew you had such feelings for me." He smiled. "How's this for a nice surprise?"

The Fiery Adventurer started at the High Up Adventurer for a moment. Resisting himself at this point was completely pointless and his brain had turned to mush.

So, he acted without thinking and he grabbed Souta, pulled him down again and kissed him hard.

It was one of those all consuming kisses that erased all rational thoughts and before Satoru had a grip on himself, he'd grabbed Souta and dragged him to his bedroom.

The next hour or so was a blur of kisses, caresses and the hurried stripping of clothing, right up until Satoru was face to face with those wonderfully tight black leather pants. He smirked at the evidence of Souta's desire and began to think of ways to get them off.

He pulled back and stared at them for a moment before leaning down and unzipping them…with his teeth, while his hands slowly slid them off Souta's hips. Souta smirked

"How long have you been wanting to do that?" Souta asked.

"How long have you been wanting to kiss me?" Satoru shot back.

Souta pouted. "I asked you fir…" Souta was promptly silenced by a low growl and a deep ravaging kiss from Satoru, who quickly regained his dominance over the situation.

Souta moaned at the assault. "Oh, Chief…"

Satoru chucked at Souta's moan. "Not Chief." He corrected. "Satoru."

Souta had never called Satoru anything BUT Chief, so using his actual name was sort of odd. "What?" He asked, breathless.

"Calling me Chief in front of the others is fine, but when it's you and me, you should call me by my real name. And that means calling me Satoru."

"Satoru…" Souta murmured the name softly, trying it out. "Satoru…"

"Mmm-hmm…Satoru." The Fiery Adventurer encouraged the High Up Adventurer. "I like the way you say it." He kissed Souta again, delighting in the loving sounds he made.

Souta moaned the name now, loving Satoru's ministrations. "Satoru…."

"And now, Sou Sou Souta, I am going to make you scream." Satoru promised huskily. "You're going to have to promise you'll scream real aloud, because I don't want to be the only one who hears it. I want the whole world to know that I've got you."

Souta was confused. "What?"

Satoru didn't say anything; he just bent his head down and took Souta into his mouth.

The very next thing that came out of Souta's mouth was just what Satoru wanted to hear.

"SATORU!"

Satoru couldn't help his smile _Another successful capture for the Immortal Fang._


	3. Glass Sin

Title: "Glass Sin"

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Author: Trinity

Theme: #21, "stars"

Pairing: Satoru Akashi & Sakura Nishihori…. makes a noise Yeah, I wrote a Satora!

Rating: G

Disclaimer/claimer: The characters of Boukenger don't belong to me.

Notes/Summery: I cannot believe that I wrote this. Yeah, so this is the long-awaited Satora fic that I promised several people I would write. It was loosely inspired by task 26, but I decided to play with the powers of the Precious from the task, the glass slippers of Cinderella a little. The glass slippers now show the wearer what she wants to see in her heart. And what does Sakura want to see? She wants to see herself as Cinderella…with Satoru as her prince. Oh, yes and instead of there being one slipper, like in the task, there are two.

The idea had been too tempting to resist and Sakura figured that she'd never have another chance to indulge the little girl that lived in her heart. So, she took Cinderella's glass slippers from Makino-sensei's workshop and headed to the salon.

Carefully she placed them down on the floor and took off her boots. After a moment or two of hesitation, she slid her feet into the glass shoes and admired them for a moment. "So pretty." She murmured, twirling around, letting herself pretend, just for a moment, that she was Cinderella at the ball.

Suddenly, a shockwave ran through her body and she almost collapsed to the floor, falling to her knees. She closed her eyes for a moment to block out the pain, but when she opened them again, she was genuinely surprised.

She was on her knees on the floor of an elegant ballroom, surrounded by dancing couples and classical music.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked herself, slowly getting to her feet. "What happened?" She was about to ask herself more questions when she looked down. "What am I wearing?" Somehow, she'd transformed into a beautiful pink ball gown with pearls around her neck and a tiara upon her head. "I look…I look like a princess."

"And a beautiful princess such as yourself shouldn't be all alone at such a fine ball." A voice said from behind Sakura. She turned to see a handsome young man dressed in a fine red suit with a gold mask on his face approaching her. His voice sounded oddly familiar. "I am Prince Akashi."

"I…I…" Sakura's mouth went dry for a moment. "I...I am Princess Sakura Nishihori."

The gentleman smiled at Sakura and extended his hand to her. "Well, then, Princess Sakura, may I have this dance?"

Sakura looked at his hand for a moment and then at her own hand. She looked at him and smiled softly, placing her hand in his. "Yes, you may." Her voice was soft.

Prince Akashi pulled her to him and they began a slow waltz around the dance floor and out the large double doors towards the gardens.

Sakura smiled, feeling more like a little girl than an experienced Boukenger. This was the realization of a little girl's fairy tale dreams. _And to think that I never believed in fairy tales_. Sakura thought to herself.

All too soon, the music stopped and Prince Akashi let go of Sakura. He smiled at her and led her to the edge of a nearby fountain, where they sat down for a moment.

Understandably nervous, Sakura looked up into the night sky, taking in the plethora of stars that shone above them.

"You look beautiful." Prince Akashi commented.

"Thank you." Sakura shyly looked away, trying to think of anything else but the Prince. Her mouth felt dry again.

"Princess, you look so nervous…so scared." Prince Satoru commented. "Is there something wrong?"

Sakura looked at he handsome prince for a moment, and then, she swallowed. "It's just that…" She paused and looked into his eyes. There was kindness there, and warmth, plus an all too familiar sparkle. She felt as thought she could trust him. "…it's just that is like a childhood fantasy come true. I know it sounds silly and cliché, but for years, I dreamed of having a prince of my own. And as I got older, I began to wonder if that prince would ever come. And now, well, I think I have a prince, but I'm not sure if I'll ever get to have my dance with him."

"I see." Prince Akashi said. "Well, what sort of prince is this mystery man of yours?"

Sakura blushed. "Well…" She fidgeted with her hands a moment. "He's handsome, tall, very noble and very kind. He's everything a woman could ever want in a man."

"I see." Prince Akashi said, a small smile on his face as his hand went to the mask he was wearing. "Tell me, Princess, did he happen to look like me?"

Sakura turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

Very slowly, Prince Akashi took his mask off and showed Sakura his true face. "I mean, did he look like this?"

The mask fell to the ground and Sakura found herself staring into the face of Satoru Akashi. Her eyes grew wide and she couldn't force herself to stay another word.

He kissed Sakura's hand again. "Prince Satoru Akashi." He murmured, as Sakura stared in shocked silence.

_Chiefu_ She thought, a smile slowly spreading across her face._ He's my prince_. Her heart, which had been hammering away wildly for most of the dance, did a flip of joy. _Yes…he's my prince. Just like he's always been._

Prince Satoru smiled and then kissed Sakura deeply, pulling her to him.

Satoru's kiss awoke a fire inside Sakura and she responded eagerly, happier than ever before.

At long last, she had gotten the man of her dreams and it was all thanks to a very special Precious.

Suddenly, the clock struck 12 and it began to ring, and another shockwave raced through her body, causing Sakura to break away from Satoru and bend over in pain.

When she lifted her head up again, the gardens were gone and so was Prince Satoru. She was back in the salon, the glass slippers still on her feet. She looked around, her heart aching a little.

_So, it was all an illusion._ Sakura thought, taking off one of the slippers and looking at it. _So, the slipper just showed me what I wanted to see  
_

She smiled softly at the slipper and at the memories of dancing with Satoru._Thank you ._She thought to the slipper. _Thank you for letting me have my fantasy…even if it was just for a little while._


	4. Blood Sin

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Title: "Blood Sin"

Author: Trinity-chan

Theme: #19, "Destiny"

Pairing: Satoru Akashi & Eiji Takaoka

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Boukenger isn't mine.

Notes/Summery: The final sin! And that's all I'm going to say.

"Open wide, Eiji." Satoru murmured as he picked up a cucumber roll and fed it to his lover.

Eiji chuckled as he opened his mouth to receive the piece of sushi. "Mmmm…" he said as he chewed. "Nice and crunchy."

Satoru chuckled at the pleasant expression on Eiji's face. "I see you like the cucumber rolls." He remarked, feeding Eiji another piece. "The last time I saw you this happy was when we were making salad."

"If I remember correctly, we wound up having said salad as a post coital snack." Eiji commented.

The couple were lying on the floor of a cozy open air traditional house they'd rented in the mountains, wrapped in silver and red sleeping yukata, and lying on their sides, feeding one another sushi. Eiji had tied his hair back in a low ponytail with a silver ribbon.

"Hey, we did need our energy,' Satoru smirked and opened his mouth as he was fed a piece of eel. "Just like we needed this vacation. How did you know about this place?"

"Tou-san brought me here once when I was little." Eiji said with a little smile. "I've always wanted to come back… with someone else I loved." He paused and opened his mouth to accept a salmon roll. "So, I brought you."

"I'm glad you did." Another pause for a California roll. Satoru took a moment to chew before speaking again. "We're alone for the first time in weeks, it's nice and quiet, secluded…"

"And we didn't pack either the Accellular or the GoGo Changer." Eiji smirked as he nibbled on some ginger. "So, Sakura cannot bother us…like she did last week."

"I told you that sex in SirenBuilder is not always a good idea." Satoru pointed out.

"Satoru, I was desperate!" Eiji whined, poking at a piece of octopus. "We couldn't do it in our room because it was being painted, the salon was a bad place because everyone was there and the last time we did it in Dump, we nearly got arrested for public indecency! What were we supposed to do? Use Marine?!" He pouted. "Although, just to spite her, we should have."

Satoru raised an eyebrow. "Oh, pouty…look at that lip. Can I get it?" He asked, teasingly, leaning in for a kiss.

Eiji stuck his lip out more as Satoru kissed him deeply, sucking on the bottom lip. "Oh, stop." he murmured, not really meaning it.

"I'll never stop." Satoru whispered, picking up a crab roll and slipping it between Eiji's opened lips.

Eiji chewed slowly, letting his hand drift along Satoru's side, smoothing the red silk against his skin.

"Eiji, my treasure, are you trying to drive me wild?" Satoru asked, watching Eiji's hand.

Eiji's nod was very slow. "Why else I would have dragged you here? We can make love all we want and be as loud as we want." His arm wrapped itself around Satoru's waist and began to pull at the sash holding the yukata shut. "Now, let's finish the sushi and fuck each other until we can no longer move."

Satoru smirked. "Oh, I am going to just devour you."

Eiji smirked, stood up and untied his yukata's sash, letting it fall to the floor in a puddle of silver silk, shaking out his hair, which rapidly changed from brown to white. "Not if I…" his fangs shimmered in the light and his eyes became a rich emerald green. "...Devour you first."

Satoru raised both eyebrows. "Oh, you can control it now?"

Eiji nodded. "Come on now, Satoru. I know you can't refuse me, especially when I'm like this."

Satoru smirked. Eiji was naked. Eiji was an Ashu. Eiji was also, judging by what he was packing, very, very horny. They were alone in the mountains with no one but each other, and interruptions seemed so far away. His mouth was watering and he was very hard.

Self control and inhibitions just flew out the window and Satoru tackled Eiji, wrestling him to the floor and pinning him underneath his weight. Ashu Eiji was strong, but he seemed to give in rather quickly.

"Control freak." Eiji teased. "Why must you always be on top, Satoru?"

"Because I can." Satoru murmured, devouring his lips with another hot kiss. "You should spend more time as an Ashu… I wouldn't even let you out of the bed."

"Or…" Eiji cocked his head to one side. "I could make you an Ashu, too."

"You can do that?"

"All you'd have to do…is let me drink your blood until you're close to death and then when you're there, drink my blood."

Eiji knelt beside Satoru and took his hand in his own. "Don't worry, though. It doesn't hurt…much."

Satoru cocked his head to the side. "What kind of Ashu are you?"

Eiji smirked. "It's more commonly known as a vampire although to be frank, I don't need blood all the time, just once or twice a week. Usually, the only time I get out of control is when I haven't fed. But, I'm lonely, Satoru. I'm going to live forever and I have no one to share forever with," He laced their fingers together. "I want to spend forever with you."

Satoru was confused. "Eiji, wait a moment…. just how old ARE you?"

Eiji looked away for a moment. "I'm about 155 years old." He admitted softly.

Satoru was shocked. "But, if you're 155, how come you look so…"

"After I reached maturity, I stopped aging." He kissed Satoru's fingers. "And I've stayed 24 ever since."

Satoru was partially afraid, but the idea of living forever sounded so exciting and he smiled before nodding.

Eiji smiled and gave Satoru another kiss before opening his robe and pushing him back to lie on the floor. "Hold still." He murmured. "This will hurt… but only for a moment."

Satoru swallowed, but Eiji kissed him then and put his fears at ease. "Don't worry." He whispered in his ear. "When we're finished, we'll gorge ourselves on sex and blood until we're too exhausted to do anything else."

Satoru shut his eyes tightly and tried to think of anything but what was going to happen to him.

Eiji took a breath, and bit into Satoru's neck, breaking the jugular and beginning to drink. Satoru let out a soft cry as he felt the life being sucked out of him and sooner than he expected, Eiji lay him down on the floor and used a small knife to quickly cut open his wrist and press it against Satoru's lips.

"Drink it, quickly, or you'll die." He encouraged Satoru, who was teetering on the edge of death by now.

Satoru could barely lift his head, but somehow, he managed to get Eiji's blood, which tasted like dark chocolate, down his throat and he began to drink. He seemed to drink forever before the spasms hit.

"This is the part that hurts." Eiji muttered as Satoru began to scream. His howls of pain seemed to go on forever as his body began to change. It seemed to go on for hours.

And then it was all over and Satoru lay on the floor, transformed.

His hair seemed to have grown out to about his shoulders and was the same shocking white color as Eiji's. His eyes had become a rich green instead of their dark chocolate and his fangs, newly formed, extended down from his upper jaw.

Satoru was afraid to move. His body felt too new.

"Childbirth always hurts." Eiji murmured, running his hand along Satoru's side, petting his hair. "How do you feel, my love?"

Satoru was panting. "Hungry." He murmured. "What am I supposed to eat?"

"Well, until you get back to Tokyo, we will feed from each other. After all, it was my blood that gave you life." He pulled Satoru up and held him close "And it was destiny that lead me to you."

Satoru nodded, regaining some of his strength back to embrace Eiji. "Baby, can we get to the gorging on the sex and blood part now?" he asked.

"An Ashu after my own heart." Eiji murmured, devouring Satoru's lips with his own.

_Two Days Later_

"I love you, you know that?" Satoru murmured, kissing Eiji's blood soaked hand and licking the blood away. The couple had just finished another long night of sex and feeding on animal blood.

"I know." Eiji whispered, licking his fangs clean. "I'm so happy. I'm not going to be lonely anymore. I have you now, Satoru."

Satoru embraced his lover, his life partner, his mate and he pressed himself closer to the smaller Ashu. "You'll never be lonely again, I promise"


End file.
